Flower Boys
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Despite living his young days helping out on his grandparents' flower farm, Makoto wasn't anything like a sweet blooming bud. He was bitter to the core, no matter his love for flowers, or skills with flower crown making, or whatever his "friends" say, or efforts to help some new idiot out, or how the new idiot's smile reminds him of sunflowers- wait what? KiyoHana, Kid!UK, AU


For as long as little Makoto could remember, he'd been surrounded by acres and acres of flowers. His family had owned their flower farm way out in the country for who knew how many generations. Some may wonder how their flower farm could thrive during such a day and age, but Makoto never did. His family grew the best and most beautiful flowers in all of Japan; many came from miles away, towns away, just for his family's flowers. And regularly, too. Makoto recognized many of their usual visitors and customers.

"Gamma! Gampa! I finished watering the hydrangeas!" Makoto call from the front of his grandparents' little flower shack by their fields. He set down the large watering can by the side of the shack before scampering off. "I'm gonna play in the fields!"

Gamma and Gampa Hanamiya shakily walked out their shack to watch their 6-year-old grandson run off.

"Don't stay out too long now, you hear?" Gamma Hanamiya called after Makoto with a grandmotherly smile. "Don't want you burning up in the sun."

Gampa Hanamiya let out an old chuckle. "That little imp sure loves to scamper off."

Gamma Hanamiya nodded in agreement, turning when one of their usuals came walking by. "Why, Mibuchi-san, you're here early."

The customer, a lovely young mother, smiled sweetly. "Yes, well, Reo-chan was just so excited to see Mako-chan again." She turned down to her son. "Weren't you, dear?"

Little Reo looked up at his mother, holding onto his elegant white sunhat so it wouldn't fly off his head in the breeze. "Mmhmm!"

Gampa Hanamiya kneeled down to Reo's height. "Why, you just missed him. But I'm sure you can catch him." The two of them turned to the fields. "Just look for the straw sunhat."

Reo's eyes sparkled, turning back to Gampa and Gamma Hanamiya. He bowed with a quick, "Thank you!" before scurrying off to find Makoto.

Deep in the marigolds, Makoto was crouched over and tending to a wilting patch. He patted down the healthy soil he fixed into the soil it grew in, not minding the dirt on his clothes and body. "There you go."

"Mako-chan!" Reo called from beside Makoto, making the other boy yelp and fall over.

Makoto shook off his fall, looking up and glaring at the one who made him fall. "You!"

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! We haven't seen each other in forever!" Reo cheerfully said, hopping in place. He offered a hand to help Makoto up, but then noticed the dirt and mud. His cheerful smile dropped a bit, hand slowly pulling back.

It was a good thing for Reo that Makoto was never going to take the offered hand. Instead, he turned from the other boy and began stomping away. He wasn't happy when Reo began following him. "What do you even want?"

Reo suddenly jumped in front of Makoto, holding out the hemps of his shirt. "To show you my new tunic Mommy got me! Isn't it pretty?" Reo began twirling, the light and loose white fabric flowing in the breeze. His clean white tunic and blue jean capris really clashed with Makoto's scruffy cargo shorts and tank top. Even their sunhats contrasted, Reo's white and elegant while Makoto's scrappy and straw.

Makoto was busy glaring at Reo to say anything about the other's clothes until an idea struck him. His eyes widened a bit with the idea before a sly smirk graced his lips. With false cheeriness, Makoto answered, "Yeah, it really is pretty. It'd be a shame to get mud on it," he raised his muddy hands in a shrug, "right?"

Reo stopped twirling, eyes widening when seeing Makoto's hands. He backed away sheepishly with a matching smile. "Y-you're right, Mako-chan. Maybe we should play by the creek. You know, with the crystal clean waters and everything?"

Makoto contemplated the suggestion, purposely putting his hand on his face in thought and getting the mud on his face. He smiled. "Okay, let's go then." He took a step forward, though wobbling a bit on his feet. He could see Reo get tense and jump back again, only looking up and smiling at him while saying, "Sorry, I can be clumsy at times. Come on, Reo!"

Reo squeaked when Makoto started nearing him more, sprinting off. Makoto only laughed when chasing after Reo, his own muddy hands outreached for the taller boy.

Reo hastily climbed over the wooden rail fence, making sure not to get his clothes dirty, all while Makoto effortlessly climbed through the railings. He continued chasing Reo down the pasture and into a wooded area where the creek they spoke of was.

Makoto slowed down his pace when the ground became more uneven. He hopped from rock to rock with Reo nowhere in sight. With a slightly disgruntled pout, Makoto called out, "Reo?"

"Mako-chan!" Reo responded. "Over here!"

Makoto followed the voice, finding Reo already in the creek.

"Come on, Mako-chan!" Reo called, splashing water over at Makoto.

Makoto yelped, jumping back from the cold water. He glared when Reo started laughing at him. "Why you," he grumbled, kicking off his shoes as well and jumping into water.

Reo yelped as well when getting splashed, though in glee. The two boys continued splashing each other, forgetting all about the washed away mud and irritability. Until two more little boys showed up.

"Eikichi, look! It's Reo-nee with Makoto!" called a new voice.

Reo and Makoto turned, unable to see much with another giant splash splashing their face.

"Ko-chan!" Reo fumed as Makoto pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"What're you doing here, Reo-nee?"

"Probably for Makoto's family flowers," a second voice answered from beside the creek.

"I think he was talking about the creek, Eikichi," Makoto deadpanned over to the boy on the side. "And before you say anything, no, Kotarou, we're not here to catch bugs."

The more eccentric boy's eyes widened in awe. "How'd you know!? You really are super smart, Makoto!"

"Or he saw your net!" Eikichi burst Kotarou's bubble, laughing at the smaller boy's pout.

Reo cringed in disgust. "Ko-chan, Ei-chan, no! That's gross!"

"No it's not," Eikichi responded.

"Yeah, look how many we already caught!" Kotarou bragged as Eikichi held up their catch. Their bug container was filled with cicadas.

Reo shrieked while Makoto's lips thinned into a straight line. The bugs didn't appeal much to him either.

"Ei-chan, put that down!" Reo yelled.

Eikichi only laughed, coming closer into the water with the cicadas. "Come on, Reo. They're just cicadas. They won't hurt you. Especially in here." He tapped at the transparent plastic.

Reo gave another shriek, diving behind Makoto. Eikichi only laughed, chasing Reo with the container. The two circled Makoto, making the smallest boy grow irritable again.

"Knock it off!" Makoto yelled, making Reo and Eikichi to jump back. He also caused Eikichi to drop the container of cicadas.

"The bugs!" Kotarou and Eikichi screamed, the former diving for the container before it fully submerged into the water. Eikichi let out a relieved breath when Kotarou held the bugs above the water while submerged himself.

"Stop! Those are just gross!" Reo cringed again.

"No, they aren't!" Eikichi argued. He held up the bugs in his hold again. "They show off your strength!"

"What, how?" Makoto indignantly asked.

"More you have, better you are."

Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, let's all find rhinoceros beetles together!" Kotarou enthusiastically suggested. "The king of all beetles!"

"No!" Reo instantly yelled.

"Oh, come on, Reo-nee!" Kotarou whined. "We can definitely track them down if there're four of us!"

Reo continued refusing the quest while Makoto questioned ever saying he'd join Kotarou and Eikichi. Both boys seemed to be ignored when Kotarou suddenly grabbed Reo's wrist.

"Eikichi! Grab their shoes!" Kotarou yelled as he took off with a clearly riled up Reo. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Eikichi cried in glee, doing as told.

"Oi!" Makoto yelled as they dashed off with his shoes.

"Ko-chan! Let me go!" Reo screamed as the three of them ran out of Makoto's sight.

Makoto stared blankly at where his idiots ran off, eye twitching. He let out an annoyed, exhausted groan. Looked like the only way to get his shoes back was to follow his idiots.

"I swear," he grumbled, trotting out of the middle of the creek. Or tried to. A few steps towards land, Makoto slipped on the rocks beneath his fleet. He yelped as he crashed into the water, finding himself unable to get up. "Eh?"

Makoto pulled his left foot, but found it wedge between two rocks. "Ow!" he hissed after a forceful pull. Still, no movement. "No, no, no…"

Makoto began doing everything he could to get himself free. He submerged himself under water, trying to force the rocks apart. When it still wouldn't budge, the young boy gasped back up for air, though water still found its way into his lungs. Makoto violently coughed up the water. Because he couldn't stand upright comfortably with this foot stuck, his body was angled so his head was barely above the surface.

Makoto groaned, full of even more frustration. It was his stupid idiots' fault he was trapped. "When I get myself out of this…" he grumbled, still trying to pull himself free. "Ow!" he yelped again.

"Hello?"

Makoto froze at the unfamiliar voice.

"Are you okay?"

It was of another kid Makoto guessed from the pitch. Definitely someone not from here since he didn't recognize the voice. And someone he did not want help from.

"Can you hear me!" the voice shouted even louder, annoying Makoto even more. A gasp. "Are you dead!?"

"I'm not dead!" Makoto spat back, finally angling himself to face the other kid. It was a boy a bit a way back on the log bridge over the creek. He was his age with light brown hair and had the stupidest look of shock Makoto had ever seen. It then changed to a goofy smile that Makoto hated even more.

"Thank goodness," the gentler boy sighed. He then ran off the bridge and over to where Makoto was. "I'm coming! Don't worry!"

"Who said anything about worrying!" Makoto yelled. "And don't come! I don't need help!"

The boy slowly slid down the ledge into the basin of the creek, still on land. He looked unsurely at Makoto, distraught with whether to help Makoto or do as he said. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure—"

Makoto suddenly lost his balance with his free feet, submerging once again into the water. He thrashed about in the water, the shock preventing him from saving himself.

"Miss!" the brown haired boy yelled, instantly dashing to Makoto. He tried scooping up Makoto, but then realized that the smaller boy's foot was wedged between the rocks. Thinking quickly, he used all his might to push one of the rocks away at least a little. When it shifted, Makoto pulled his foot free and the other boy let the rock go. He picked up Makoto, carrying the coughing boy back to the riverside.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked again.

When Makoto realized what happened, he struggled out of the other's arms. "Put me down! Let me go!" he spat. The other boy did as told, though struggling to put Makoto down without dropping him.

Makoto continued coughing water out of his lungs as the other boy looked worriedly at him, sitting on his knees beside him. He then put up a kind smile, holding his hand out. "I'm Teppei," he finally introduced himself. "What's your name?"

Finally calming his coughs, Makoto glared at Teppei. His narrowed eyes went back and forth between Teppei's cheerful smile and hand. Makoto only turned away, refusing to answer.

Teppei lost his smile for a second, concerned that Makoto was still hurt. He then noticed something floating down the creek: the hat Makoto was wearing. His smile widening, Teppei popped up and ran for the sunhat.

Makoto watched Teppei, brows furrowed. He wondered what he was doing, but then saw him pick up his hat. Teppei then ran back to him, plopping down once again and presenting his hat. Without thanking the other boy, Makoto snatched back his hat and shoved it back on his head. Only, more water dumped on his head as the rim of the hat sagged down.

Teppei giggled, seeming not to notice Makoto boiling. "You're funny."

"Shut up!" Makoto yelled, standing so he can stomp away. Only, his leg that was once stuck gave out on him, Teppei quickly catching him.

"Woah, your ankle," Teppei pointed out. Makoto's ankle was slightly swelled. "Here, I'll help you," he selflessly said, going to pick Makoto up bridal style again.

Makoto yelped, scrambling away. "What are you doing?"

"I said I was helping," Teppei innocently answered.

"Don't carry me like that!"

"Oh. Um…" Teppei thought on what to do next, another idea coming to mind. "Okay!" He kneeled down beside Makoto. "Hop on! Piggyback!"

Makoto gave a disgusted look, but it seemed to have bounced off of Teppei's cheery one. Well, this was the only way back to the farm. His idiots probably weren't coming back anytime soon. Giving in, Makoto crawled onto Teppei's back, the taller boy easily picking him up.

"Up we go!" Teppei had said before beginning to walk off.

"Yeah yeah…" Makoto grumbled, begrudgingly wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"So," Teppei started to make light conversation, "do you live around here? I'm on summer break with my grandparents. We're from Tokyo."

"Stop talking," Makoto deadpanned, shutting Teppei up instantly.

The two continued on in silence, but not for very long. Teppei was just naturally friendly and wanted to know about Makoto more. "What were you doing by yourself in the creek?"

"Looking for sprites," Makoto obviously lied, irked that Teppei was still talking.

Though, Teppei didn't seem to think the lie was all that obvious. "Really!? There are sprites here! We don't have them back in Tokyo. Maybe because of all the cars and stuff."

"What…?" Makoto scoffed in disbelief.

"Sprites?"

Makoto giggled with a foul undertone. "You're an idiot."

Teppei didn't mind the mean laughter, only smiling even brighter. "You have a cute laugh."

Makoto instantly stopped laughing. He pulled back a bit, red as he spat, "Don't call me cute! What kinda boy wants to be called cute?" Under his breath he added, "Other than Reo…"

Teppei suddenly halted with Makoto obviously noticing. Teppei started going pale when feeling Makoto stare him down.

"Teppei, you better say something right now."

Teppei hesitantly turned to see Makoto, still smiling even though he was clearly nervous. "You're not a girl?"

Makoto saw red, smacking Teppei's head. "What do you mean by that!?"

"I'm sorry!" Teppei cried, unable to protect himself as he was still carrying Makoto. "I-it's just! Your hat! And your hair! A-and your face!"

"And what do you mean by _that_!?" Makoto yelled, even more offended

"I-it's, well, um," Teppei looked all around to avoid eye contact. He then spotted a lone yellow flower on the side of the path. Building up some courage, Teppei headed towards it.

Makoto gave another yelp as Teppei suddenly move, clinging on to him again. "What the heck?"

Teppei only picked up the flower, holding it up to Makoto. "I just thought you looked like it!" He blushed. "So…"

Makoto stared blankly at the plant he received. "A weed."

Teppei tensed. "Eh?"

Makoto's brows furrowed again. "You saying I look like a weed now?"

"No! No! No!" Teppei quickly answered. "A flower! I thought you looked pretty like a flower!"

Makoto froze for a moment. His cheeks went red once again, though not entirely out of anger. "I told you I'm a boy!"

"B-but you're still really pretty," Teppei said.

Makoto only groaned, hiding his face in Teppei's shoulder.

"S-sorry," Teppei apologized again, back on their path.

The rest of the way back to the main farmland was finally quiet. It was also very peaceful, Makoto calming back down while Teppei was happily taking in the scenery. They were just pulling up to Makoto's family flower farm when the smaller boy mumbled something.

"…Makoto…"

Teppei stopped, trying to look back at Makoto again. "Hmm?" It didn't click that to him that Makoto was finally introducing himself. "'Makoto?'"

"Mako-chan!" shouted another voice.

Teppei turned back forward as Makoto popped his head back up. There Reo was, sprinting towards the two of them. Kotarou and Eikichi were right behind him.

"There you are!" Reo cried, as he neared the two. "I was so worried!" He slid to a halt when noticing Teppei. "Who's this, Mako-chan?"

"Teppei!" Kotarou inadvertently answered Reo, rushing up to the group with Eikichi right behind.

"You did come!" Eikichi said. He then noticed Teppei piggybacking Makoto as well. "You two know each other?"

Teppei opened his mouth to answer, but Makoto cut him off.

"No," the smallest boy answered, hopping off Teppei. Sucking in the pain, Makoto arrogantly strolled passed everyone and back towards his grandparents. Of course he snacked back his shoes from Eikichi as well.

"Mako-chan, you're soaked!" Reo called, following behind his friend. "Wait for me!"

Eikichi blew a low whistle. "What'd you do to Makoto?"

"Makoto?" Teppei questioned.

"How'd you get Makoto to let you piggyback him like that?" Kotarou asked as well.

"Makoto…" Teppei repeated before realization hit him. "Makoto! That's his name!"

Eikichi and Kotarou stared at Teppei before bursting into laughter.

"Of course he'd never tell you his name," Kotarou said.

Eikichi threw his arm around Teppei's neck. "Come on, buddy! We gotta show you around while you tell us about Tokyo."

"Okay!" Teppei responded.

* * *

Because of his ankle, Makoto spend the next few days hauled up in his grandparents' flower shack as they sold flowers. It would've been fine, the young boy enjoying solitude with a nice book, but Reo popped in on him a lot. Though now that his ankle was mostly recovered, his grandparents let him out only to the fields with Reo.

"Are you sure your ankle doesn't hurt anymore?" Reo asked, poking at the wraps tied around Makoto's ankle.

Makoto pulled his leg back. "Yes," he answered, continuing to fidget with some flowers. Reo kept bugging him about making him a flower crown until Makoto finally gave in. He was using all kinds of his family's flowers. He held out a hand, eyes still glued on the flowers. "Ribbon."

Reo passed on the green ribbon he asked Makoto to incorporate. It was the finishing touch, the other boy handing him the completed flower crown. "Mako-chan!" Reo squealed in awe, holding up the crown for a better look. "You make the best crowns! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah," Makoto brushed off. "Now will you leave me alone?"

"Not quite," Reo answered with a sly smile. Before Makoto could question him, he placed the flower crown on his head. "Perfect!"

"What?" Makoto finally questioned, brows furrowed. He didn't notice the polaroid camera in Reo's hand until he heard a click. "Reo!"

"I wanted to get a picture of everyone in their own flower crowns before I leave," Reo nonchalantly answered, waving the photo for it to develop. In the meantime, he pulled out other photos he had taken while Makoto was healing. "Look it!"

There was one of each of the boys. They all had their own flower crowns with different colored ribbons, though poorly made. Reo explained how they each made their own.

"Yours really is the best," Reo said, now looking at the developed photo. "I guess that's to be expected from a flower boy!"

"Don't call me that!" Makoto yelled, Reo only giggling as he dashed off.

"I'll be back with the others later, Mako-chan!" Reo called back to him. "We'll all take a picture together with our crowns before I leave!"

"Don't you dare come back!" Makoto yelled after Reo, though knowing full well the other boy ignored him. Makoto groaned. "Stupid Reo…" he grumbled, deciding to venture out before his grandparents made him come back inside.

Makoto found himself heading back into the wooded area he was once at a few days prior. It _was_ the best place for him to be by himself without getting caught. Or at least that was what Makoto thought.

Somewhat deeper in the woods than before, Makoto reached a clearing he tended to visit. He thought he was going to find it vacant, yet there the most annoying of his idiots was.

"Makoto!"

Teppei.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto hissed.

"You _are_ okay," Teppei said, not noticing Makoto's attitude, relieved. "Reo did say you were doing better." He then noticed something. "Oh, you made a crown, too?"

Makoto perked up. "What?" He patted his own head, forgetting to take off the flower crown. "Ugh!" he yelled in frustration, yanking the crown off him and chucking it over at Teppei, who caught it with ease.

"Wow, you did this yourself?" Teppei asked in awe as he examined the flower crown. "It's way better than mine," he added with a sheepish laugh, showing Makoto his own crown. It was falling apart. "I came here to find more flowers to fix it."

"Why didn't you just get flowers at my grandparents' shack?" Makoto asked.

Teppei opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The idea never dawned on him. This made Makoto more irritated.

"I'm leaving," Makoto hissed, turning.

"No wait!" Teppei instantly stopped him, holding his wrist. "Could you, uh, maybe help me?"

Makoto shot a glare at Teppei. "What?"

"Yours is just so good!" Teppei started explaining. "And I don't want to disappoint Reo."

"No," Makoto instantly shot Teppei down.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Makoto!" Teppei whined.

"Who said you could use my name!?" Makoto hissed back.

Teppei paused, tilting his head. "But… didn't you tell me your name? Right before we ran into everyone else?"

Makoto paused himself, turning pink at the memory. "S-shut up!" He groaned, grabbing Teppei's crown. "Give me that." He examined the crown. "You either need a lot more flowers or at least flowers with thicker stems," was all he said about the crown as he shoved it back at Teppei.

"Oh," Teppei replied as if that was the best news, looking at his crumbling crown with sparkles in his eyes. He then turned back to Makoto as the other boy was leaving. "Can you show me which flowers to use?"

"You—!" Makoto hissed. "I already helped—" He paused mid rant with another idea coming to him. He feigned a friendly smile. "Sure. Actually, why don't I get the flowers for you?"

Teppei's jaw dropped a bit. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. It'll save us a lot of time since I know all there is about flowers."

Teppei's smile grew wider. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Makoto answered. "You just stay right there, and I'll be back with everything. No need to worry."

Teppei nodded his head, waving as Makoto headed off. The smaller boy had waved back, the two of them waving until they were out of each other's sight.

When Makoto knew he was at a distance, a devilish smile formed on his face. He snickered at how Teppei was going to be waiting for who knew how long before realizing Makoto wasn't going to come back. Makoto laughed more as he imagined Teppei's reaction. "Idiot," he cheerfully yet foully said to himself, spotting his grandparents' shack up ahead.

Finally alone, Makoto spend his time reading beside the shack and surrounded by flowers. He was so deeply immersed in his book that he didn't even noticed the overcast blowing in. The skies darkened, but all Makoto could do was finish up his chapter. He was just about to start the next when his Gamma came out to fetch him.

"Makoto," Gamma Hanamiya started, "looks like a summer storm is brewing. Help us close shop."

Makoto placed his bookmark back in his book, standing. "Yes, Gamma." He trotted inside to help his grandparents. With the three of them, it didn't take long to gather all the flowers potted outside the shack and secure them safely inside. They managed to close the shop and hurry back to their nearby home as the rain began drizzling.

Makoto continued his reading undercover out on his grandparent's porch swing. As long as he didn't get wet, he was allowed out of the house. Even with the rain pouring, Makoto found the time peaceful and relaxing.

Time continued to blow by as rain continued to fall. Makoto wasn't sure how long had past when he finished his reading. Right as he closed his book, he heard louder splashes near him that weren't from droplets.

"Hanamiya-san!" yelled a man Makoto recognized as Kotarou's father. "Hanamiya-san!"

Upon hearing their name, both Gamma and Gampa Hanamiya rushed out.

"Hayama-kun," Gampa Hanamiya started, worried, "what's wrong?"

"Teppei," Kotarou's father breathed, catching his breath. "Kiyoshi Teppei. Is he here? He's not with his grandparents or any of us."

Gampa and Gamma Hanamiya's face dropped, their worry growing at the news.

"No, I'm sorry. He's not," Gamma Hanamiya answered.

Kotarou's father hissed a curse under his breath. "If you do see him, please call his grandparents. I'm going back out to find him."

"Hold your horses!" Gampa Hanamiya yelled, grabbing his boots. "I'm coming with you!"

"Not with those old bones!" Gamma Hanamiya argued, pulling back her husband. "You'll be more trouble to them than help!"

Kotarou's father seconded Gamma Hanamiya's claim. "Don't worry, sir; we'll find him. We'll let you know when we find him."

Makoto watched as Kotarou's father ran back out into the rain as his grandparents went back inside. He had watched whole the conversation between the adults. Teppei was missing. He couldn't still be…

Makoto shook his head. No. That was stupid. Who would keep waiting after all this time? Especially in the pouring rain. They'd have to be a complete moron to keep waiting.

And… Teppei was a complete moron…

Makoto groaned. No. It was Teppei's own fault for waiting. He'll probably find his way back eventually as well. By _now_ Teppei had to have left. Right?

For the first time in his life, Makoto felt guilty and worried for some other living person, and it felt awful. No matter how much he'd tell himself it wasn't his fault and to leave it alone, Makoto still found himself begrudgingly grabbing his rain gear and an umbrella.

"Stupid Teppei," Makoto grumbled as he pulled the hood of his green poncho on. It was decorated like an alligator. "I'll smack you if you're still there. If you're not, I'll still smack you."

Makoto rushed off before his grandparents noticed he was missing. He held onto his umbrella tightly when the wind picked up while dashing over puddles. He continued his careful and quick pace until he reached the wooded area once again. By the time Makoto neared the clearing, it felt like the storm had gotten worse.

Finally reaching the clearing, Makoto found it empty. Did that mean Teppei left? Unsure if the other boy had left, Makoto took in a deep breath. "Teppei!" he yelled, the name echoing. He repeated the name. "Teppei!"

Just then, the snapping of some twigs alerted Makoto of another with him. He turned to the source, spotting Teppei peeking out from inside a hollow tree trunk.

"Makoto?" Teppei called before spotting Makoto as well. A smile grew on his face. "There you are!"

Makoto scurried over to the tree trunk, ready to give Teppei a piece of his mind. "What are you doing!?" he yelled when in front of the opening, one hand on his hip while the other still holding onto his umbrella.

"I was waiting for you," Teppei honestly answered. "You said you'd be back, so I stayed right here."

Makoto looked indignantly at Teppei. "It's pouring!"

"But what if you came back and I was gone?" Teppei asked, genuinely worried about the thought. "Even after you agreed to help me with my flower crown. I couldn't leave you."

Makoto was prepared to close his umbrella and use it to beat the other boy with. "You're such a—!"

A flash of lightening cut Makoto off, thunder roaring soon after. The two young boys jumped at the boom.

"Quick, you have to close your umbrella," Teppei urgently said to Makoto, who was looking up at the sky. "Grandpa said lightening hits umbrellas."

Makoto glared at Teppei, but the other boy wasn't wrong. And it wasn't safe to just be walking about during a thunder storm either. With a sigh, Makoto gave in. He closed his umbrella and forced his way into the hollow trunk. "Move over, will you?"

Teppei moved. Luckily the two of them were small enough to fit in the hollow trunk. He watched as Makoto took off his poncho. "What are you doing?"

"Making it so we both don't get wet," Makoto answered, blocking the opening with his poncho. "It'll keep out the rain."

Teppei looked amazed at Makoto's idea. "Woah, you're so smart!"

The compliment only irked Makoto.

Now waiting out the rain, the two sat in silence. Teppei was awkwardly twiddling his fingers while Makoto opted to watch the rain fall from a small crack his poncho couldn't block.

"So, uh," Teppei started, "I hope the flowers are okay."

Makoto turned to Teppei, brows furrowed. "What?" He then noticed the two flower crowns by the other's lap, one still perfectly together while the other falling apart. Right. With another sigh, Makoto asked, "Do you still want me to help you with your dumb crown?"

Teppei perked up. "Eh? But there aren't any more flowers. It's okay— Wah!" Teppei yelped, watching Makoto take apart his perfect crown. "Your crown!"

"Don't worry about it," Makoto brushed off, taking Teppei's crown as well. "Here, you see this part?"

Makoto began helping Teppei with his crown, using the flowers from his own crown. It was tricky trying to weave the stems back together a second time with it all bent up, but they managed. They were even able to add some thin roots from the tree they were in to tighten the weave.

"Now just tie the ribbons like a bow," Makoto said, ending his teaching. "And there you go."

"Woah," Teppei cooed again, looking amazed at their work. Both ribbons were incorporated since they both made it.

Teppei looked back up at Makoto. "It's so pretty!"

If asked about it later, Makoto would deny any claims of a small smile gracing his lips at Teppei's words. "Yeah right," Makoto snarked. "With your old flowers, the colors clash. The roots also make it look weird."

Teppei vigorously shook his head, disagreeing. "I think it's perfect."

"Che, of course _you_ would," Makoto taunted. Even so, he took the crown from Teppei's hand and placed it on the taller boy's head. With a tilt of his head, Makoto examined what he saw. He nodded. "Yep, fits you perfectly; a weird crown for a weird boy."

Teppei only smiled brightly.

Speaking of bright, the light outside suddenly lit up, shining against the green waterproof fabric of Makoto's poncho. The two boys hadn't notice how long had passed since they started fiddling with the flower crown, Makoto pulling down his poncho to see the rain had cleared up.

"The rain stopped," Teppei pointed out, first to leave the trunk.

Makoto followed after Teppei, putting his poncho back on. He also opened up his umbrella again. "Not really," he said. There was still a light shower, but the sun still shined brightly through the thinning clouds. "Let's go back. Everyone was looking for you."

Teppei's cheery face suddenly dropped at Makoto's words. "Oh no. Grandma and Grandpa."

Makoto laughed at Teppei's panic. "Idiot," he said, holding his umbrella over the both of them as he started leading Teppei back.

Upon returning their return, Makoto and Teppei were met with a familiar sight. Their friends were running up to them, relieved they were alright after hearing the news. Behind the three were the adults.

The boys were both scolded by their worried guardians. Makoto was scolded for leaving without a word during a storm, even if it was to help a friend. Teppei was scolded for disappearing during a storm. Even so, they weren't in too much trouble. Their grandparents were just relieved they were alright.

After being scolded, the two were allowed out to play with the others. The five kids regrouped outside Makoto's grandparents' shack. All but Makoto had flower crowns.

"Mako-chan!" Reo whined. "What happened to yours!?"

"I never agreed to take the dumb photo," Makoto grumpily answered. He didn't mention how his got combined with Teppei's. Teppei didn't say anything either, distracted with Kotarou.

"Woah! What'd you do to it!?" Kotarou asked in awe.

"Yeah, it was falling apart when you first made it," Eikichi added.

"I had help," Teppei answered with a sheepish laugh. That was when Reo noticed the extra ribbon in his crown.

Reo's eyes widened at the green ribbon in Teppei's crown. He turned to Makoto, starry eyed. "Mako-chan!"

Makoto looked disgruntled at Reo, pulling back. "What?" He yelled in disgust when Reo hugged him suddenly.

"Well," Reo started after releasing Makoto, "you still need your own crown for our photo! Or else it'll be ruined!"

"Good," Makoto responded, only getting more whines from Reo.

Teppei sadly frowned at Makoto and Reo. It was his fault that Makoto didn't have a crown, yet Makoto was the only one getting in trouble with Reo. Then, an idea came to Teppei's head.

Teppei took off his crown for a moment, poking at some of the flowers until he found one loose. He pulled the flower free, a full yellow dandelion from his original crown. "Makoto," Teppei called, walking over to Makoto and placing the dandelion behind his ear with a cheerful smile.

Makoto stared back at Teppei after the other's actions. He then looked to see the dandelion behind his ear, his own smile cracking. "A weed?" he joked, only making Teppei's smile brighter.

Reo let out a joyful squeal. "Okay, everyone! Picture! Picture!"

The five squeezed tightly together so they could all fit in the photo. Reo was right on Kotarou's back with Eikichi squishing in head close to their while Makoto and Teppei stood closely side by side, the latter's arm around the former's.

The photo developed was as bright and beautiful as the blooming flowers behind them and the rainbow in the sky.

* * *

 _Gosh this took forever! But cheesy fluff! I headcanon that young Hanamiya lived with his grandparents and yeah family flower farm! They also have a 'country side' way of speaking (think Barakamon), but idk how to write that hehehe. Despite being a 'bad boy,' Hanamiya's great with anything flower related! Also, I have no idea how flower crown making goes, so the stuff I wrote is probably weird._

 _How the UK are linked! Mibuchi and Hanamiya became friends bc flower customer! Hanamiya introduced Mibuchi to Hayama and Nebuya, who live in the area. Nebuya became friends with Kiyoshi during a visit to Tokyo and introduced him to Hayama. Circle of friends complete!_


End file.
